1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spinal fixation systems and the like. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to a spinal implant system for correction, fixation, and stabilization of a human spine to allow the development of a solid spinal fusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinal fixation, such as lumbar sacral fusion and the correction of spinal deformities such as scoliotic curves, is a well known and frequently used medical procedure. Pedicle, lateral, and oblique mounting devices may be used to secure corrective spinal instrumentation to a portion of the spine that has been selected to be fused by arthrodesis.
A spinal fixation system typically includes corrective spinal instrumentation that is attached to selected vertebrae of the spine by screws, hooks, and clamps. The corrective spinal instrumentation includes spinal rods or plates that are generally parallel to the patient's back. The corrective spinal instrumentation may also include transverse connecting rods that extend between neighboring spinal rods. Spinal fixation systems are used to correct problems in the lumbar and thoracic portions of the spine, and are often installed posterior to the spine on opposite sides of the spinous process and adjacent to the transverse process.
Various types of screws, hooks, and clamps have been used for attaching corrective spinal instrumentation to selected portions of a patient's spine. Examples of pedicle screws and other types of attachments are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,644; 4,805,602; 4,887,596; 4,950,269; and 5,129,388. Each of these patents is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Fixation of the skull to the cervical spine may be used to treat trauma to the neck, degenerative diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, and pain that is otherwise unresponsive to treatment. Current implantable devices designed to immobilize the skull with respect to the upper cervical spine have to be individually tailored. Often, such devices are assemblies of several components not designed specifically for fusing the cervical spine to the skull.